


The Butt Dial

by Forestfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, but this is basically just dumb fluff, headcanons at the beginning, i'm done, references to movies, the main theme is respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfish/pseuds/Forestfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why you shouldn't put your phone in your back pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Dial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? Hopefully in the mood for something very dumb with chances of bad puns, because that's all you'll find here and I don't want you to leave just yet.
> 
> The narrator is really intrusive and the author isn't sorry about that.
> 
> They're referred to by their given names because their families are here too and I felt it was best to stick to one form of addressing them. Also their names are cute.
> 
> This was inspired on a dream, and it's been quite a while since I last wrote something that isn't pure drug-induced nonsense. I just wanted to make up to [ bae](http://anophiles.tumblr.com) for waiting for so long for another fic I'm writing (that I don't even know if it's gonna be worth the wait /sigh). 
> 
> I'm done stalling. 
> 
> Please have fun, and excuse mistakes.

 

* * *

 

There were many things they argued about.

Volleyball, the weather, running to the other side of the road when the red man was lighted, which movie they’d watch at the theatre, Tooru’s recklessness, food, etc…. The list was quite long. Almost everything was an excuse to start an argument.

Those arguments usually ended up with Tooru getting smacked on the head or punched in the face, or some other form of aggression that Hajime felt like applying on his best buddy at the moment (don’t get him wrong, it was _much_ needed).

In fact, people found it odd if they spent an entire day in each other’s company without quarrelling with each other. It was normal, and it was healthy.

They’d known each other since they were snotty kids with scrapped knees, counting coins to buy lollipops and ice-cream in the amusement park.

They’d been together for a long time and their friendship was never one of excessive demonstrations of love.

And that was fine.

Tooru often joked about it by sending him little hearts at the end of his texts and saying that he _loves his Iwa-chan very much~_ just to piss him off. Hajime wasn’t bothered by it, he just thought he was stupid, and Tooru’s mellifluous tone annoyed him greatly. Tooru didn’t mind getting kicked or jabbed on the side for his nerve (it took a lot of nerve to get on Hajime’s bad-side, alright!? Tooru was a really brave fellow!), annoying Iwa-chan was just too much fun.

And he sure loved to monopolize his attention and then turn it against him by saying that Iwa-chan acts like his mum and can’t spend a minute away from him and is _such_ a pain.

 Hajime was always pissed off by that and rebuked by saying that he wouldn’t have to act as his mother if he didn’t act like an unattended toddler all the fucking time.

Tooru positively ignored him and shook his head as if he was absolutely right.

The truth was that Hajime was really protective of the people he cherished, and that was his way of showing how much he cares. He was never good with words. He’d always been a man of actions.

Tooru knew that, _obviously_ , and Hajime knew that he knew, and that was what pissed him off the most.

 _He used to be such a cute kid. Sure he had his annoying moments, but he was so pure and innocent_ , Hajime often longingly thought, _what the fuck happened?_ Damn puberty had given him a handsome figure, alright, but Hajime didn’t know if it was worth his brand-new shitty personality.

Alright, he knew that _part_ of the shitty personality was actually a cover for his insecurities, but _really_ , it was too damn much for his patience (which was quite short, by the way).

Tooru made up to him sometimes, by buying him meals and general stuff when he didn’t have money (or even when he did). He didn’t ask for anything in return, instead, he just boasted about how much of a good friend he is and how much he cares about Iwa-chan’s well-being. Hajime laughed at that, because he knew that _that_ was Tooru’s way of showing affection and he teased him about it, saying that he could keep his shitty excuses for himself, to which Tooru would retort with his whiny _‘Rude!’._

On the whole, their friendship was one of quarrelling and bantering, but it was also one of mutual understanding and respect.

Especially respect.

That was the one thing none of them joked about. _Ever._

They respected each other at all times. A naïve person (or someone who’s never known friendship), would find it absurd, considering that they bickered all the time and were often engaged in heated (and quite physical) clashes.

That was one of the things that actually managed to get them into serious arguments - when the borders were on the verge of being crossed.

Tooru was a hard-worker, but, and to Hajime, he worked too damn hard and asked too much of himself. That was a known fact, everybody in Seijou’s Volleyball team agreed on that.

Oikawa Tooru was, by far, the best player in their team. Not so much because of his physical prowess and his stamina and power or even his pinpointed serves, but also because he manage to draw the best from his teammates and successfully guide his team and boost their morale.

He was a brilliant captain, and his skills were recognized by many outside their team.

But still.

He felt that he should do better. That he should do more. That he should work harder, and harder, and harder. Until his legs gave in under his body and he was unable to move. Until he was gasping for air.

Until he was the very best.

But he couldn’t.

He should be able to be the very best, but he couldn’t.

Because he wasn’t a genius. He wasn’t a genius like Kageyama, or Hinata, or the dreadful Ushijima.

He wasn’t a genius. He was just the best a _normal_ player could be.

« _There are six players standing on the volleyball court!_ » Hajime had yelled at him that one time, after headbutting him straight on the face and looking at him fiercely in the eyes « _Even if our opponent is some genius first-year or even Ushiwaka, the team with the better six is the strongest, you dumbass!_ »

Tooru was in awe. He’d never been so scared and so amazed in his entire life.

It worked like a charm though. After that Tooru started focusing more in drawing the best from his teammates, and it was the best decision of his life.

But he kept working harder than everybody, and despite Hajime’s constant _nagging_ that he should calm the fuck down and not push himself so hard, he managed to wreck his knee.

Hajime hadn’t pushed it. He didn’t drop any ‘ _I told you sos’_ on him. He knew that Tooru hadn’t done it because he didn’t know his body would end up damaged, or because his friend’s advice meant nothing to him. It wasn’t even because he thought he wasn’t good enough. He was desperate. It was his last year and he was desperate. Hajime was desperate, too. He knew how he felt. They wanted to win. They wanted to win so damn bad. Their team was made mostly of third-years and it was their last chance. Their last chance to win.

And Tooru’s knee problem had hindered their chances of winning. It was an accident. He didn’t mean to. He cried so much. He was so fucking pissed at life. He was so damn angry at everything.

Hajime respected his space for the times he was in that mood. Waiting. Just waiting until he was ready to share his pain, until he was ready to accept that they were in it together and they would certainly surpass it.

When the time eventually came (around one week after the injury), Tooru called Hajime, apologizing for his withdrawal. Hajime had called him a dumbass and told him that he didn’t have to excuse himself, that he understood it damn well and that it was fine.

Afterwards Tooru cried on Hajime’s shoulder. He cried for a long time. Hajime shed a few tears too. Seeing his friend like that wasn’t easy.

 _«You’re such an ugly crier. »_ He’d told him, wiping his friend’s face with his own hands _«Dumbass. »_

Tooru had chortled weakly, calling him rude with a faint sob.

He felt much better after sharing his pain, and his recovery turned out to be quite fast.

After that they vowed to not let that bring them down, and they swore they would give their best and make it to the nationals. Tooru also promised that he wouldn’t pull a stunt like that ever again.

And he didn’t.

But he didn’t drop his habit of watching their opponents’ previous games over and over to study their moves and tactics.

And naturally, Hajime respected that. At least, while he was at it, he was resting his body, and that was good.

 

* * *

 

 

So they had a game on Monday and it currently was Saturday.

On Weekends before games, Hajime and Tooru didn’t hang out with each other because Tooru wanted to watch the recordings of their opponents’ games and didn’t want to be distracted.

It was fine. They didn’t need to be with each other all the time and Hajime certainly didn’t have enough patience to watch the same thing over and over until his eyes hurt.

On Weekends such as this one, Hajime made plans with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, or the other boys from their team, to go eat somewhere and chill for a while. Trying to contact Tooru was a waste of time. He locked himself in his room, turned off his phone and refused to talk to anybody.

“Get out of there, you weirdo! There’s such a beautiful weather outside!” His sister said, sounding very upset, knocking on his door “Your precious sister is visiting and you don’t even want to see her! What a stupid brother!”

He was slightly shaken by that, so he stood up, walked heavily to the door, opened it, gave her a hug and patted her head (since he was considerably taller), asked for Takeru and her husband’s whereabouts, and walked back into his room, locking the door behind him and going back to his position in front of the computer.

“You’re a dork, you know that, Tooru?” His sister said. She was laughing as she walked back to the living room to inform their mother that she had indeed managed to get her brother out of his room and got him to say a couple of words. Their mother was quite impressed.

So, that was the deal. Getting Tooru out of his room on a Weekend before a game was practically impossible. Either the house was burning down or his _precious_ sister was visiting.

 

* * *

 

On this particular weekend, Hajime hadn’t gone out with his other friends because his mother had decided that it was time to redecorate the foyer and the living room, so she’d talked her husband and son into moving the furniture to the garage so that they could paint the walls quicker and more comfortably.

Most of the living room’s content was already in the garage. In the foyer there were only a couple of small tables and a tall hanger (that Hajime once had claimed was Tooru’s long lost brother. Tooru had countered that he was only jealous he couldn’t pass as half-foreigner.)

“I should have never let your mum talk me into this.” His father muttered under his breath, his face red and sweaty from the effort, as they carried the couch outside.

“Mum’s really persuasive.” Hajime said, snorting “Watch out for the door.” He warned, seeing his father twist the couch into an angle that would make it impossible to pass it through the door.

“Shit.” His old man said, almost dropping the couch as he twisted it in the right direction “My back is killing me.”

“We’re almost done.” Hajime comforted “I can bring the armchair by myself, don’t worry. You can go rest.” He offered, walking backwards into the garage and placing the couch on the floor.

“Yes, boast your youth, you scoundrel, make this old man feel even worse!” His father said with a playful smile as he dropped the couch with a thump “But I won’t insist, my back is actually killing me. Give some use to that body I gave you.” He said, arching his back and groaning in pain “I’m gonna demand a massage from your mum later, I totally deserve it. And I still have to paint the walls.” He complained grumpily, flopping on the couch and wiping the sweat from his face with the collar of his shirt.

Hajime laughed. His father was a dork.

“Where’s dad?” His mum asked him as he entered the house. She was holding a plate with sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade. Hajime took one of each and thanked her for the food.

“He’s in the garage.” He informed, taking a bite of his sandwich. Ham, his favourite. “Says he wants you to give him a massage later.” He added as he walked into the almost empty living room.

His mum snickered and left the house to go find her husband.

Hajime sat on the armchair eating his snack. Once he was finished, he left for the kitchen to wash the glass and put it away. Afterwards, he went back to the living room, picked the armchair up and carried it to the garage, where his father was still resting while enjoying his much deserved snack.

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and all was perfectly peaceful in the Iwaizumi household.

 

* * *

 

 

But the same couldn’t be said about the Oikawa’s.

Mrs. Oikawa had a missing call on her phone. And that was a quite normal thing, given that she rarely had her phone on her when she was home.

What wasn’t normal was the caller’s ID.

“Why would Hajime-kun call you?” Her daughter asked her, giving her a puzzled look. She’d gone on her mum’s phone to check her aunt’s number.

“Hajime-kun?” Her mother was surprised “He rarely calls me. Last time he’s called was when…” she suddenly paled and started shaking, covering her mouth with both hands “do you think that something happened to Tooru again!? Oh my God!”

“Mum, Tooru is in his room, I saw him not ten minutes ago. He’s fine. Calm down.” Her daughter assured her.

“Oh, you’re right!” She said, sighing in relief. She should learn to chill. “But if it’s not about Tooru, why is Hajime-kun calling me?”

“You’ll only know if you call him back.” Her daughter suggested with a shrug.

See, nothing bad had happened with Hajime. But remember when Hajime sat on the armchair having his snack? Well, he had his phone in his back pocket, and it so happened that he’d forgotten to block the keys and, considering that it was a smart phone, it’d naturally decided to very smartly call random people from his contacts list. Unfortunately it’d landed straight on Tooru’s mum.

To make matters worse, when Tooru’s mum called him back he was in the shower, so he didn’t hear his phone buzzing.

She tried two more times until she gave up with a worried look on her face.

“Oh God, what if something bad happened to the Iwaizumis!?” She asked, biting her nails. She tried calling Mrs. Iwaizumi’s cell phone, but she also didn’t have her phone on her.

“Try calling their landline.” Her daughter suggested. She was now getting slightly worried too.

So she did, and once again, nobody answered (they were still in the garage) and that’s when the two women got worried for real.

The Iwaizumis lived one block away (it was fairly close), but they decided it was best if they let Tooru know what was up (although he probably wouldn’t so much as budge if a war started in their street) so they went up to his room to warn him.

“Tooru.” His mum called, knocking on the door “We’re going to check on the Iwaizumis, Hajime-kun called me and now nobody’s picking up their phones.”

Tooru’s attention shifted from the TV to the door and he looked blankly at it as he processed the information and freed his thoughts from volleyball and that setter’s stiff form.

“Hajime?” He asked, still confused, rubbing his sore eyes “What happened?”

He stood up and walked to the door, opening it. His mum and sister looked really worried and he got worried too.

“What happened?” He asked again.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out, dummy!” His sister exclaimed “I’m glad to see that you worry about something other than volleyball!”

“Iwa-chan called you, mum?” He asked, looking at her.

“Yes! And now nobody’s picking up their phones!” She was on the verge of tears “What if something bad happened!? They’re such good people!”

Tooru didn’t know how to react.

What if something bad had actually happened to Hajime?

“I’m going to check on them.” He decided, going back into his room to put on some sweatpants (he was in a t-shirt and underwear. It was Saturday and he hadn’t left the house all day.) “I’ll call you if something bad actually happened.” He told them as he dashed down the stairs almost tripping on the last three steps. He then put on his sneakers, went to the garage to grab his mum’s bike and rode it as fast as he could to Hajime’s house.

His heart was almost coming out of his chest from how fast it was beating.

So he got there and noticed (with a relieved sigh) that the house wasn’t burning down.

The garage’s gate was opened and he saw that the contents of the living room were there. He frowned. What the hell had they been doing?

“Oh, Tooru-kun!” A familiar cheery voice greeted him. It was Hajime’s mum, alive and well, coming out of the garage “You look tired! Are you looking for Hajime? He’s in the shower.”

Tooru nearly collapsed right there and then.

He actually laughed out loud. More of relief than of amusement, though.

“Hi, aunty!” He greeted cheerfully “Yes, I’m looking for Hajime-chan.” He confirmed “And you may want to call my mum.”

Mrs. Iwaizumi was confused.

“Alright, I’ll do that right away!” She assured, walking into the house “We’re redecorating!” She told him happily pointing the living room “Oh, there’s fresh lemonade in the kitchen!” She informed with a smile “You look like you could use some, go there and pour yourself a glass. You know where they are.” She winked before disappearing into the living room (that at the moment had only the landline phone in it).

Tooru thanked her with a toothy grin and did as she’d told him, after he took his shoes off. Afterwards he walked upstairs.

“Tooru?” Hajime called, very surprised to see him there.

He was coming out of the bathroom in his underwear and drying his hair with a towel.

Tooru already knew that he was ok, but he was still very happy to see him fine.

And _damn_ , did he look fine.

“Don’t you have any shame, Iwa-chan?” Tooru scolded, placing his hands on his hips and pursing his lips “Is that how you present yourself when you have guests?”

Hajime snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Firstly,” he started “you’re not a guest. And secondly” he threw his damp towel onto Tooru’s smug face “there’s nothing here you haven’t seen or touched. So no, I don’t have any shame, you dumbass.”

Oikawa blushed into a hilarious tone of pink. Hajime was so bold, it was incredible!

“You’re so unfair, Iwa-chan!” He whined, throwing the towel back “And I was so worried about you! How mean!”

Hajime frowned in confusion. He wasn’t expecting that one.

“Worried? Why?”

 

* * *

 

So Tooru told him the whole story as they walked into Hajime’s room and he got dressed.

Hajime actually laughed out loud after he was finished sharing his part of the story and told him what had actually happened.

“Don’t laugh, it’s serious!” Tooru whined “I nearly fell off the stairs trying to reach the door!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s just too mindblowing.” Hajime tried to excuse himself for laughing, as he finished getting dressed. He leaned against his desk, looking at Tooru who was sitting on his bed, looking at him.

“You chose to come here and check on me over watching the videos.” Hajime stated with a lopsided smile.

Tooru puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked to the side.

Hajime also liked to pick on Tooru, alright? He simply wasn’t as good at it as him, and also didn’t get many chances, because Tooru was a damn pro.

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if something had happened to you after being away from me for over a day.” Tooru cocked his head up in a self-righteous attitude “You can’t live without me.”

“Sure thing, dumbass.” Hajime snorted, walking to the window to pull the blinds down. No, he wasn’t thinking of anything other than pulling down the blinds. It was getting dark, and he always pulled the blinds down when it got dark outside.

“I was really worried, though.” Tooru muttered, clicking his tongue “Butt dialing my mum, you’re such an airhead!”

“I forgot my phone was in my pocket, alright? I was tired of lifting the damn furniture.” Hajime retorted, flopping onto his bed “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

They remained silent for a moment.

Then Tooru grinned and sighed deeply. It was nice when Hajime apologized for doing something stupid because usually it was the other way around.

“I forgive you, Iwa-chan.” He said with a dramatic sigh “Don’t play with my feelings like that!”

“Wipe that shitty grin off your face, idiot.” Hajime grunted, kicking him lightly on the small of his back and making him laugh “You know I’d never do that.”

Tooru smiled. He knew what he meant without him repeating it. And he didn’t need him to repeat it. If there was anything he was sure about, it was that. There are many things that are better said without words.

“I still want to watch the videos though.” He informed him, standing up and looking at Hajime’s laying form with a meaningful look on his face, placing his hands on his hips.

“You never want anyone bothering you when you’re watching the videos.” Hajime raised an eyebrow. He doubted that he’d changed his mind about that.

“That’s not it. I’ll watch the videos again tomorrow.” He explained, gesturing dismissively before beaming merrily “I want to watch a movie!”

“Oh god,” Hajime rolled his eyes and hid his face in his pillow in exasperation “Please tell me it’s not Sharknado 3, I’m not ready for it yet.”

Tooru cackled.

“No, it’s not Sharknado 3, chill Iwa-chan. This one seems actually good!” Tooru said cheerfully “I’m sure it’ll be great!”

Hajime huffed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t say no, especially knowing that Tooru wasn’t watching the videos before a game to watch a movie with him. He was weak. He was so weak.

Tooru smiled from ear to ear before pouncing him and making them both fall on the bed again.

“I knew you couldn’t say no.” Tooru said playfully, sneaking his hands to Hajime’s sides.

 “Oikawa, if you tickle me I swear I’ll-! Shit! You damn-“ He yelped, laughing as Tooru tickled his sides “I’m gonna kill you, you asshole!” He threatened, gasping for air as he struggled.

He managed to overpower him and turn them around.

“Now you’ve done it.” He stated, glaring at him.

“Iwa-chan, n-no, please!” Tooru begged with pleading eyes that had exactly zero effect on revengeful Hajime.

Tooru already had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard (and pain) when they heard Hajime’s mum calling them.

She was standing near the door trying not to smile too fondly. She’d gotten in without them noticing.

“Boys, my goodness, will you ever grow up?” She asked, sighing and shaking her head.

“Nope~” Tooru replied still laughing as he wiped his face. Hajime got off of him.

“He started it.” Hajime accused.

“Alright, alright, I don’t care who started it. Come eat. We’re having you for dinner, Tooru, your mum said it was ok!” Mrs. Iwaizumi informed, smiling.

Tooru gasped, taking a step back and bringing a hand to his chest.

“You’re having _me_ for dinner!? And my mum agreed with it!?” He exclaimed, dramatically.

Mrs. Iwaizumi laughed.

Hajime smacked him across the head.

“As if we’d eat something nasty like you. Get out.”

“Don’t be so mean, Hajime!” His mum scolded.

“Thank you, aunty, he’s so mean to me!” Tooru whined.

“Don’t gang up on me, dammit.” Hajime complained as Tooru hugged his mum and got comforted by her. They ganged up on him all the time. Tooru was almost like the male version of Hajime’s mother and it scared him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“I’m still so embarrassed!” Hajime’s mum said after dinner. She’d apologized countless times to Tooru’s mum for worrying them and had insisted that Tooru had dinner with them (not that she had to insist, though, Tooru ate with them fairly often and uninvited). “Please take these cookies to your mum, Tooru-kun! I need to drop by tomorrow to apologize properly!”

“It’s ok, aunty, really!” Tooru said with a big smile “You’re already lending me your son, it’s more than enough to make up for it!” He grinned playfully.

She snickered, covering her mouth.

Hajime jabbed him on the ribs and he whimpered.

“I’ve changed my mind. Keep him, he’s a brute!” Tooru whined dramatically.

“Be good to Tooru-kun, Hajime!” She scolded with a half-smile, placing her hands on her waist.

Even after things had changed between them, their relationship looked the exact same and she couldn’t be happier. She knew that her son was in good hands.

They then left the house. It was already dark outside.

“You’ve brought a bike?” Hajime asked casually, looking at it.

“No, I’ve brought a space ship!” Tooru replied, sarcastically “You’re so dumb, Iwa-chan. What does it look like?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Hajime grunted “I don’t have a bike. You know what happened to mine, yours went down with it.”

“I know. This is my mum’s bike and it has a thing at the back, see?” Tooru informed cheerfully, pointing at the metal thing in the back that was used to carry things “And I’m in a good mood.” He said as he got the bike away from the wall “That’s why I’ll let you ride it while I sit in the back! You can thank me later~!”

Hajime glared at him, trying not laugh at his blunt approach.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” He told him as he got on the bike and Tooru sat sideways in the back, grinning mischievously.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan! Didn’t you hear your mum~?”

Hajime elbowed him in the head before he started pedaling. It wasn’t that hard to pedal with the extra weight, especially because the street was smooth and it wasn’t very steep.

“Ah, yes, the fresh night wind! It feels so nice on our face doesn’t it?!” Tooru asked, merrily as he held on to the bike.

“Shut that trap, Trashikawa.” Hajime grunted, breathing heavily, as he pedaled faster and the night street was filled with Tooru’s laughter.

Hajime wasn’t actually mad, though.

It was always like that.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to Tooru’s house (at around 10pm) and after they stored the bike in the garage, Hajime went straight to Mrs. Oikawa and bowed profusely apologizing for the trouble. She waited for him to straighten up before giving him a tight hug and telling him that she was just glad that everything was fine. Tooru’s sister had gone home already, and she’d told her mum to give Hajime-kun a hug for them both.

Tooru then gave her the cookies Mrs. Iwaizumi had sent and she laughed, saying that she didn’t have to, it’d all been a silly misunderstanding, but she accepted them anyway, given that she’d insisted so much.

“Don’t stay up too late!” She told them while they were going upstairs “And don’t make too much noise!”

“We won't, aunty, don’t worry.” Hajime assured.

She smiled and left for the living room. Her husband was coming home late, and she’d wait for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s an alien movie.” Hajime deadpanned as he sat beside Tooru on his bed with the laptop between them “You’re so lame.”

Tooru frowned, jutting his lower lip.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan!” He scolded “This movie had great reviews!”

“Fine, whatever you say.” Hajime said, rolling his eyes.

The movie was _Insterstellar_.

And it was actually good, Hajime thought after a while, feeling quite impressed that for once Tooru had a found movie they both enjoyed.

Tooru thought it was absolutely fantastic. His entire face shone with enthusiasm and reacted according to the drama peaks, poking Hajime and asking him if he’d seen it.

Hajime actually thought it was endearing (though he wouldn’t tell him that).

It was as if the younger, purer and less idiotic Tooru came back to life.

But, as much as he was enjoying the movie and Tooru’s genuine happiness, he was very tired from his work in the afternoon.

He fought sleep for a while, because he actually wanted to know how it ended after seeing the climax, but it was stronger than him, and he ended up leaning his head on Tooru’s shoulder and falling asleep there.

Tooru didn’t notice it at first because he was too busy trying to figure out the ending.

“Oh God, no-o-o-o!” He whined when the movie ended “I want to see what happens next!” He exclaimed, before he sighed looking to the side where Hajime was sitting “It was so good, wasn’t it Iw-“ and that’s when he noticed that he was sleeping on him.

Usually it was Tooru who fell asleep on him.

Tooru smiled.

“Hm…” Hajime mumbled when Tooru pecked him on the forehead to wake him up “Shit, did I fall asleep?” He asked in a hoarse sleepy voice, getting away from him.

“You did, you big meanie.” Tooru said, unable to wipe a smile off his face “But you’re cute when you sleep, so I forgive you.”

Hajime laughed and told him to shut up.

The forehead kiss hadn’t gone unnoticed, though. He felt stupidly fuzzy inside. Did he feel like that when he did that to him?

“Do you want to see the parts you’ve missed!?” Tooru asked, expectantly.

“Sure, I’m more awake now.” He told him, yawning “And the movie is actually good.”

“Great!” Tooru exclaimed “On which part did you fall asleep!?”

 

Tooru winded up talking about Space and Aliens and how awesome it’d be if they could travel to other planets through wormholes, for over two hours, until they decided it was best to go to sleep.

Tooru still wanted to spend some more time watching the videos, although he’d already figured that teams flaws out. It was his ritual.

And Hajime respected it.

It was chill.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Ps.: What happened to their bikes shall remain a mystery.


End file.
